


I Hate the Dentist, but I Love You

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, Drunken Ramblings, F/M, Fluff, Painkillers, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request:  I’m in excruciating pain (I cracked my tooth) and a imagine that’s kinda fluffy where Barry takes care of the reader would help me feel better :)</p><p>Summary: Barry tricks you into going to the dentist and an unplanned root canal leaves you high on anesthetic and painkillers where you share some secret feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate the Dentist, but I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This was super cute to write. I basically just had fun making the reader drunk/high on painkillers with adorable word vomit. Half of this is in your POV and the other half is Barry’s POV. Hope ya’ll like it! Feedback is appreciated!!

 

[Originally posted by atravelgirl](https://tmblr.co/ZYYBcp1chR5AC)

*I don’t own the gifs*

* * *

Barry had to drag you to the dentist, kicking and screaming. Okay, not really. You’re not a 5-year-old. You’re an adult! An adult who can make their own decisions to refuse going to the dentist.

What Barry actually had to do was trick you. He’d told you that you were meeting Cisco and Caitlin for lunch downtown. You’d agreed to go as long as the restaurant served jello because you’d been complaining for days about what was most likely a cracked tooth.

Barry distracted you with fun conversation, opening the doors for you so you didn’t notice until it was too late. You’d just walked into a dentist’s office. Caitlin and Cisco are actually there in the waiting room though. Cisco doesn’t look too happy, slouching with his arms crossed and a pouty frown. It looks like he was tricked too. He’s sulking with a little gift-bag of floss, a toothbrush, and toothpaste in his fist.

“He says I have 4 cavities and shouldn’t eat as much candy as I do,” he complains. Caitlin gives Barry a humorous but sympathetic look and Barry chuckles.

“Your turn,” he says to you, pushing you up to the front desk. You drag your feet and Barry pinches your sides to tickle you and get you moving.

“Name?” the receptionist asks.

“Uh, yeah, Y/N Y/L/N. She has an appointment for 1:45,” Barry provides the information and you stare at him with daggers in your eyes. He just smiles, proud of having fooled you. The receptionist hands you a clipboard with some forms to fill out but Barry takes it from you. The two of you sit down next to your friends and you watch with piqued interest as Barry expertly fills out the form for you.

“How do you know all that stuff?” you ask, peeking over his shoulder. He risked marking off “no” to medicine allergies and he’s filled out all of your contact information, even your birthday and social. Barry bumps you with his shoulder.

“Oh come on, Y/N. I know you better than anyone else.” Well that’s just not true. If he did know you so well then he’d know that you hate the dentist. You’re convinced the sole purpose in life for the technicians scraping your teeth and poking your gums is to make you bleed as much as possible. Then again, Barry had to trick you into coming here so maybe he does know you well enough to know you don’t like the dentist. But he certainly doesn’t know how much you like him. But pining for Barry Allen is one of your best kept secrets.

Barry turns in the paperwork and waits with you. Your knee is bouncing with anxiety. His rests his hand on your leg to keep your steady. You slowly turn your head to look at him where he gives you a reassuring grin.

“Y/N Y/LN? Right this way,” a technician says, looking over your charts and escorting you to a dentist’s chair. You drag Barry along with you. He sits in a corner with his hand resting on your ankle to calm you down.

“It’s going to be okay.”

As the check up goes on, the dentist determines that you have in fact cracked a tooth and a root canal is necessary. You cast Barry a terrified look and he rolls forward in his chair to hold you hand. He talks to you, distracting you as the dentist and techs prepare and then they hold out a mask for an anesthetic. It knocks you out cold, the last thing you see is Barry’s kind, green eyes and the last thing you feel is Barry’s thumb rubbing soothing circles on the back of your hand.

* * *

When Y/N wakes up, she’s weepy just like the dentist had warned. Some people wake up hungry. Some people wake up emotional. Most people wake up high as a kite.

“Hey, hey, Y/N, shhh, I’m here it’s okay,” he smooths a hand over her hair to calm her down as tears slowly fall down her cheeks. “How are you feeling? Does it hurt? What can I do?” he asks, switching into caregiver mode.

“I’m…I’m…” she stutters around the cotton in her mouth.

“Yeah?”

“I’m hungry,” she weeps and Barry can’t help the affectionate giggle that escapes his throat.

“Aw, sweetie, it’s gonna be okay. I’ll get you all the jello, pudding, ice cream, and milkshakes you want.”

One of the technicians walks up and offers her a dental gift bag like the one Cisco had. Y/N checks the toothbrush.

“Can I…” she pauses to breathe, “have a green one…like his eyes?” She points at him and pokes him in the cheeks and giggles. The tech disappears to change it out and Y/N is just staring at him. “I love your eyes.” She looks like she’s getting weepy again. “You just…” she sniffles, “you have the most…prettiest eyes.” And here come the waterworks. Barry tries to hide his smile and frown instead.

“You poor thing,” Barry eases her into the sitting up and wraps an arm around her shoulders. He gets her to her feet. The tech brings the new tooth brush and she pouts.

“It’s not as pretty as your eyes,” she whimpers. Barry chuckles. She holds up the toothbrush and shows it to the technician. “See!” The woman appears to be used to these reactions and humors Y/N. “He just so pretty. Nothing compares. He’s prettier than me,” she bemoans.

Barry stifles a snort. She’s on a roll. He wishes he was recording this because she looks so adorable right now. Her cheeks are swollen and she keeps licking her lips. She looks like a chipmunk. Barry starts to escort Y/N through the dentist office.

“This…this is Barry,” she introduces him to people walking by. “He’s my…boy…boyfriend…I mean best friend…he’s a boy.”

“They know,” Barry laughs.

Barry ends up carrying Y/N’s purse for the remainder of their short walk to her place. He fishes the keys out of her bag and unlocks the door. She stumbles into her apartment, heading straight for the kitchen.

“Barr…I want chips and salsa!” she declares. She takes a jar of salsa out of the fridge and almost drops it but he catches it with flash speed. “Whoa! That was super fast!” she snickers with wide eyes. “It’s like you have superpowers.” She freaks out for a second. “No Barry, be quiet! We can’t tell the others!” She whispers, looking around the room with paranoia.

“You can’t have chips or anything hard for a couple of days,” he responds. He disappears for a moment to go to a store and returns with chocolate-vanilla swirl pudding. She squeals with excitement. “Let’s follow the dentist’s instructions, okay?” Barry pulls out paperwork as Y/N finishes her 2nd pudding.

He tells her to remove the cotton gauze from her mouth and then hands her a glass of water to rinse out any blood left over from the surgery. When that’s done, she’s looking sort of sleepy so Barry guides her to her bedroom, which he’s seen many times but never for the reason most men would hope for.

“Okay, get in bed,” Barry commands, pointing to the bed. Y/N pouts and gives him beautiful puppy dog eyes.

“It’s not that late,” she complains.

Barry holds his ground and she eventually starts stripping right in front of him. He averts his eyes, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Of course he finds Y/N more than attractive than she knows, but he doesn’t think it’s right to peek when she’s not in her right state of mind. He picks up and holds out an old college t-shirt that he assumes (correctly) she wears to bed. She puts it on  and starts to climb into bed. Barry pulls back the blankets for her to crawl under.

“Barry,” Y/N sighs as if she’s experiencing a moment of clarity.

“Yes?”

“You’re such a great guy. You need a girl.” She waves her hands around as he attempts to tuck her into bed. “No! Wait! Not a girl! A woman!” Barry chuckles.

“Oh really? Why?” he humors her. She tells him it’s because every superhero should have a woman worth fighting for and coming home to. He says that’s what his friends are there for but she protests and says it’s not the same. Her voice trails off as she gets drowsy. Barry sits on the edge of her bed, watching her get comfortable with her swollen and numb face. “I did date Patty,” he finally mentions. She lazily sticks her tongue out and blows a raspberry.

“Pffft! She doesn’t count!” She waves a hand loosely in dismissal. “She was crazy to leave you.” Y/N grumbles. There’s a hint of disdain in her voice. It’s no secret to Barry that Y/N hadn’t liked the way things ended between him and Patty. Y/N’s eyelids are getting heavy. She’s fighting hard to keep them open but it’s hard when Barry is rubbing her back in circles. “You’re amazing and she didn’t deserve you. So sweet…” she mumbles, “mmm…so cute…and sexy…” She sighs like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders. Barry’s hand stopping rubbing her back. He’s (happily) surprised to hear her opinion. She twitches and inhales sharply, waking up after dozing for three seconds. “You need a real woman…like Caitlin or Iris…”

“Not you?” Barry asks. Y/N frowns and snuggles into her pillow, wincing when it touches a sore spot.

“I’m not good enough. I’m not pretty like Iris or Caitlin.” Her brow furrows in a betraying moment of insecurity. Barry leans in and strokes her soft hair.

“I disagree,” he whispers. Y/N’s head shoots up too fast at the sound of his voice.

“Hmmm? What?” He’s not sure she heard him but that’s okay. He kisses her forehead.

“How about if you go to sleep, once you’re feeling better, you and I can go on a date? Prove that I’m right and you are more than enough?”

The only response he gets is a soft snore and deep breaths. Barry tells himself that he’ll keep that promise to himself. When she’s better, he’ll ask Y/N out again, just like he’s been planning for weeks.


End file.
